Percy Gone Missing
by Swiftie013
Summary: My version of the Lost Hero by Rick Riordan. DO NOT READ! I do not own the rights to PJatO series.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth woke up to the screams of chaos. She quickly pulled her black "got wisdom?" brush through her messy blond hair, pulling it into a pony. She brushed her perfectly straight teeth, put on her orange "Camp Half-Blood" tee-shirt and slightly worn out jeans, and Nike sneakers (not the Nike brand you get at foot locker). She raced outside, to find the camp in total destruction.

"What's going on?" she quickly asked a red headed Hephaestus camper.

'We're under attack," she said without looking up from her swords making. "_Empousa_, Hellhounds, skeletons, everything. They just popped out of nowhere"

"Has Chiron been informed yet?" Annabeth questioned as fiery flames danced on top of cabin roofs tops. Annabeth quickly did the math in her head. _If they continue the destruction at the work pace that their going at, let's see, speed times distance, the whole camp will be burnt down within 3 hours! That's not very long._

"Look behind you."

Annabeth quickly turned around to find herself looking at Chiron shooting an arrow at an _empousa_. The _empousa_ only had time to let out a horrifying scream before disinigraing into a pile of yellow powder.

"Are all the campers aware?" asked Annabeth

"Yeah they're aware," the camper replied to Annabeth." But, you should explain to the Aphrodite cabin that trying to convince the _empousa_ that a little blush would really bring out their red, fiery eyes, is NOT helping the situation here"

"Did you tell… the Hunters?" Annabeth said. She had to bite her tongue. She was going to ask _Did you tell Percy?_ but ever since Hera had taken him to the Roman camp, her smart, Athenian mind hasn't been able to grasp on the fact that just not going to be around and that deep, sad feeling in her stomach made her want to cry more than ever.

"Hunters? Why do we need them? We can take care of ourselves," said the camper.

"Right, sorry. What about-"

"Look, Annabeth," the Hephaestus girl interrupted. "We're still trying to recover from Kronos a few years back. We're low on campers, low on satyrs, and low on tools. Heck we're low on just about anything. I don't mean to be rude, but I need to make tools, not chit-chat. Just take out your dagger and kick some monster butt!"

Annabeth grinned sheepishly.

"Of course, sorry. I'll just go. Keep up the good work." She walked over to Chiron, who had just shot another _empousa_. He was sweating like crazy, wearing his usual "My other car is a centaur" tee-shirt. Another skeleton was creeping up behind him. Annabeth quickly unsheathed he dagger and charged the skeleton. With a quick blow to the spine, he clattered into a heap of bones. Chiron turned around, startled.

"Thank you, Annabeth. I've got it under control here now. Do you need something?" Chiron asked.

"Just wanted to see where and how I can help," she stated.

Chiron looked around at the camp. Everywhere was under attack, but was under control. He spotted the big house, where some _empousa_ were attacking. His eyes grew wide.

"Get them!" he ordered. "Whatever you do, don't let them destroy the house. You know we have… valuables in there."

Annabeth instantly understood. She turned and sprinted towards the house.

…

Annabeth had been doing the same thing for the past 20 minutes.

_Slash, duck, roll, turn, slash, duck, roll, turn_

She had killed over thirty _empousa_, and had only one left. She was obviously senior empousa. She reminded her of Kelli, the _empousa_ she and Percy had fought a while ago. No hero had "bested me in over a thousand years" as Kelli had said. Well, at least that's what Percy said. But, they had destroyed her together, just as she deserved.

Just as Annabeth began feel tired and light headed, the _empousa_ made a fatal mistake. Looking to slash Annabeth's hand, she hit her sword against Annabeth's dagger, causing the monster to drop the blade, giving Annabeth the opportunity to per her dagger and the _empousa _neck.

"Who sent you?" Annabeth demanded.

The _empousa_ refused to speak.

"I said, WHO SENT YOU?" Annabeth screamed.

"I'll-_gasp-_never-_gasp-_TELL!" the _empousa_ screamed back.

"Tell me!"

The _empousa_ looked away, not responding to Annabeth's question.

"I'll count to three; there will not be a four or five. If you don't answer by three, you'll get to spend a little bit of time with the rest of your little _empousa_ buddies in Tartarus! Do you understand?"

The _empousa_ looked at Annabeth with red, pleading eyes.

"One"

Silence

"Two"

Still, no response.

"Last chance!"

Once again, nothing.

"THREE!"

Just as Annabeth pulled back her dagger to strike, the _empousa_ screamed.

"WAIT!" the empousa shrieked. Her fangs had blood on them. "It was the Romans! I swear! They sent us!"

Annabeth faltered, accidently giving the filthy beast a chance to turn into a group of flickering flames.

"The Romans" she mumbled. Sweat and dirt streaming from her face. Her blond hair falling out of her pony tail, flying through the wind, and surrounding her tan face.

"What do they want?"


	2. Chapter 2

Grover woke up on the morning of August 18th, with an empty stomach and lungs full of Canadian air. He opened an eye just a little bit to check the clock. 10:41 a.m. it said.

"Uhg," Grover moaned.

He slowly threw off the covers, lifted up one furry left hoof, put it over the edge of the bed, he then did the same with the other hoof, hoisting his head off the plush, soft pillow.

He walked to the recycling bin, picked out a tin soup can, and took a few bites.

Midway through the can, Grover got a funny feeling in his stomach, like something was wrong. Grover considered the pain.

"Nope, must be the can," he muttered and patted his flat stomach.

He finished his can, ran his fingers through his curly, brown and extremely messy hair. He ran his hand across his head, to double check and make sure that his horns were there. They've recently just grown about another half inch. Next, he brushed his teeth with Colgate mint flavored toothpaste. He put on his bright orange "Camp Half- Blood" tee-shirt, his baggy slightly worn out jeans, and red Converse sneakers filled with styrophome to hide the fact that he had hooves. He wore a blue "Mets" cap on his head

He racked his mind trying to remember what was so important about today.

"Juniper's birthday? No, no that was last month," Grover thought aloud. "Earth Day? No. Wrong month. Hmmmm… Annabeth's birthday? That's not it either."

He grabbed his crutches, headed out the hotel room door, being sure to take his room key, and walked down the hall to the nearest elevator.

While in the elevator full of people, Grover remembered.

"Percy's birthday! That's it!" he shouted. A few people looked up from what they were doing.

"Sorry," Grover mumbled. The funny feeling in Grover's gut was back. _Must be a rusty can, _he thought.

Then, Grover's nostrils were filled with a nasty smell. _Monster_, he thought. He looked b the corner of his eye to see who else was in the elevator with him. He saw a Brunette tourist in with a heavy white jacket on. Under that, he had on a black tee-shirt with a maroon maple leaf on it. He wore a pair of khaki slacks and loafers. Next to him was a red headed family of four, which included a middle aged woman, a middle aged man and a boy and a girl about eight or nine. The little girl wore an orange winter cap with a tee-shirt with multiple purple butterflies on it. As a jacket, she wore a pink thick zip up jacket. She wore a pair of neat, clean jeans and sketchers sneakers with them. The boy, who was playing his Nintendo DSi, wore a navy blue hat and a navy jacket, the same type that his sister had. He wore a tee-shirt that had a football on it and jeans a little sloppier than his sister. He wore a pair of Converse sneakers like Grover, but navy. His face was covered in little orange freckles. His mother had on a long, black turtle neck with grey leggings and black high heeled boots. She was wearing a khaki colored jacket onto and was wearing a black satchel on her shoulder. Her husband wore a white Green Bay Packers tee-shirt with a pair of jeans and dirty sneakers. On top of his tee-shirt he wore a grey zip up hoodie, and held Canadian news paper in his hand, which he looked like he had a hard time translating. Only one more person was next to them in the elevator. It was a very petite woman who seemed to be in her thirties in a black pin-stripe jacket and skirt. She had her blond hair tied tightly into a bun. She wore fancy black heels on her feet. When she looked up from her Blackberry and saw Grover looking at her, she raised a tidy eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. Grover hastily looked away.

Grover decided that the strongest scent was coming from the woman in the suit, and the smell wasn't fancy perfume.

When the elevator doors opened, Grover was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice they had opened and didn't budge.

"Eh-hem," the business lady cleared her throught

Grover turned to look at her she smiled a sarcastic smile. Grover noticed how white and clean her teeth were.

_Were those fangs? _Grover wondered.

The redheaded family quickly left the elevator, the tourist following them out. Before Grover had the chance to leave the elevator, the business woman quickly pushed him backward, and hit the "close door" button. She hit Floor 5 and halfway to Floor four she hit the "emergency stop" button. She turned to Grover and quickly swiped her razor sharp, French manicured nails at Grover's neck. Grover cried out in pain and pushed her away.

"You're a monster, aren't you?" Grover questioned.

"It's been centuries since I've seen a satyr" said the monster. "Aww, I didn't mean to hurt you. Would a kiss make it better?"

She slowly leaned towards Grover's neck. Grover realized that as she inched closer to his neck she started to bare her teeth.

_Those ARE fangs! _Thought Grover.

He kicked the woman away and reached to take out his reed pipes but only found an empty pocket.

_Oh no!_ He thought. _I must've left my pipes on my dresser!_

The monster recovered more quickly from the blow than Grover thought.

"Did the little satyr forget his little reed pipes?" the monster mocked. She let out a short evil laugh. She looked at her watch." I already had breakfast, but I think its okay for me okay have an early lunch. She lunged at Grover.

Grover closed his eyes and used all his willpower to think only one thing: vines. Right as the monster was an inch from his neck, she paused. A vine from the ceiling of the elevator had wrapped around her waist.

"What?" she asked. She had a puzzled expression on her face. Suddenly, more and more vines came and wrapped around her waist, arms, legs and wrists.

"NO!" she screamed. The vines came out quicker and quicker, tighter and tighter. She kept struggling against the vines, trying to break them. The more she struggled the faster they came.

Within fifteen seconds, she was completely cocooned in vines except for her head.

"Stupid satyr!" she yelled. "I'll get you! I swear, I'll-"She was cut off by vines that tightly tied around her head. After ten second, there was no movement coming from inside the vines.

"Not so bad being the ruler of the wild, huh?" Grover said to himself.

Grover hit the lobby floor. By the time the top of the elevator said Floor three, his phone vibrated.

"Call from Camp Half-Blood" read the phone. _Camp Half-Blood? _Grover wondered._ What in the name of Pan could they be calling for? I don't think that I am going to be able to go out into the world of high schoolers and be in charge of the entire wild. That's just too much for one little ol' goat boy to handle!_

"Hello?" Grover said.

"Grover? It's Annabeth, calling from the camp phone," her voice sounded panicked. You need to come back to camp, now. We need you. It's about Percy"

Grover hung up the phone as the elevator hit the lobby. He sprinted as fast as he could to the outside of the hotel, ignoring the door man trying to open the door for him and shoved him out of the way, opening the door himself. He pushed away a man in a blue work suit it a suitcase and briefcase while talking on his Blackberry who was just about to put his leg into the back seat of a Bright yellow cab.

"I don't care what Larry said, I want the new special addition Lolls Licorice pops out by Monday do you understand? And another thing- WHOA!" the man said as Grover shoved him aside.

"Sorry!" yelled Grover to the man who he shoved. "Take me to the nearest airport that can take me to New York," he said to the cab driver as he buckled his seatbelt. "And a 10% tip if you drive fast."

Grover regretted saying that after the wheels screeched to a start and he drove away to New York.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's sea green eyes shot wide open. He was breathing heavily; Taking deep shallow breaths. He slowly lifted up his head from a pillow, feeling extremely sore and woozy, and looked around at his surroundings.

He saw he was on a green cot, not very comfortable, and a white hospital blanket over his legs and mid-section. He saw two rows of cots and blankets the exact same as his were. Some of the beds were occupied some were not. The floor was plain and hardwood. The walls were a gag worthy ugly floral pattern wallpaper with pink petaled flowers with green curly stems.

His vision suddenly blurred, and he got a terrible headache. His arms suddenly buckled.

"Shhh, don't strain yourself," said a high pitched, soft voice say. The sound of the voice made him think of warm, soft, doughy, chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven; He saw a little boy trying to reach up on top of a kitchen table, desperately grabbing for a cookie opening and closing his hand like a claw trying to grab a toy in the machine filled of toys. A woman would lightly swat his hand away with her own, lovingly scolding him saying, _Wait until you've had your dinner. _Percy would look at her with soft, green, pleading eyes that no person could resist. She laughed gently, saying _No one can say no to those little ocean eyes of yours. _She would grab a cookie from the plate and give it to him, him sprinting away to go hide in a corner and munch on a cookie. _Who is this woman?_ Thought Percy. He suddenly realized that the voice sounded so familiar, but couldn't seem to wrap his mind about who this person was. _Come to think of it, who am I? _He thought. Percy felt something cool and wet on his forehead.

Percy's eyes shot open again and his mouth let out a little low pitch squeal. He looked for the owner of the voice. When he found the owner, the first thing he noticed about her was her silky, straight hair. You would assume that if someone had hair like a black waterfall like that, it would be long. However, with this girl it was cropped short, just grazing the back of her neck, coming up shorter in the front towards the bottom of her ear. She had a silver streak in her hair, but not like Percy's from holding up the sky, hers was intentional. She had very dark grey eyes, if they were any darker, they would be black. She had little blue flecks mixed in. She had ghost white skin, like she intentionally tried to look like a Halloween costume. It was a creamy colored. She wore a purple tee-shirt and short light denim jeans. She had a pair of green and black Puma sneakers on, with checkerboard shoelaces. She was well built, like a long distance runner, sturdy, but still very skinny. She had muscular arms and legs. She had a soft gentle expression on her face, but it looked like if you tried to mess with her, she could easily kick some rear end when necessary.

"Who-Who are you?" Percy stuttered.

The girl smiled a crooked smile.

_That smile looks familiar, _thought Percy. _But where have I seen it before?_

"My name is Reyna, Daughter of Mars." She stated. She had extremely clean, white teeth.

"Where am I?" asked Percy

"You're at a Roman Camp. Everyone here is a son or daughter of a god or goddess. Well, almost everybody, if you don't count the nature spirits and what not. Here we learn to protect ourselves from the monsters that sense us and hunt us down. We learn to make tools and weapons and shields, and those who are lucky enough to have powers learn to control them, but that's very rare." She explained.

Percy was confused. He had no clue no clue who he was or how he got here. But he did know one thing- he had a terrible headache.

"Uhhhhh," Percy moaned. He closed his eyes and tried to make the pain go away. He felt another cool, wet cloth on his forehead again.

"I told you to relax yourself," she said." It'll only get worse."

Percy swatted the cloth away again.

"Wait," Percy said. "How did I get here?"

Reyna frowned.

"That," she said," is an excellent question. You were flying on a black Pegasus, circling our camp and you, well, you spiraled out of control and crashed into the Venus cabin. She tilted her head to a window at the words "Venus cabin". Outside, some people were surrounding a pink little house with a he gaping hole in the left side.

"Sorry," mumbled Percy. It didn't sound genuine, but he had meant it. He didn't remember this, but he had been raised learning it was wrong to drive things into other people's homes.

"Don't worry about it," said Reyna. "If you ask me," she continued," it was too pink and fancy anyways. A little redecorating wouldn't hurt. Maybe they'll pay the Vulcan cabin to install another huge closet." She rolled her eyes. Her gaze traveled to the empty glass of water on the small side table next to his cot. "You're low on water," she said. "I'll get you another." She walked over to the nearest water fountain.

Percy stared at the glass and it instantly filled with water. His eyes widened. Before the crash, Percy had just mastered moving fresh, filtered water into a glass. It took a few tries, a lot of wet tee-shirt, and a lot of plumbing issues, but he finally got it.

Reyna came back and saw the now full old glass and raised an eyebrow." Wasn't that cup just empty a second ago?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Percy, genuinely confused.

Reyna's eyes widened.

"How-"she started

"I have absolutely no clue," he said.

"Well," she said." If you are a son of a god or goddess, then I know who."

"Who?"

"Come on son of Neptune," she said. "Let's give you a tour of your new home."

…

Reyna quickly showed Percy around camp. She showed him the Forum (which was where the camp store, arena, cafeteria, showers, and lake were). She showed him the cabins (there were, if not exactly, about twelve) and showed him the Neptune Cabin, which was painted a light blue and had seagulls and ocean like plants growing around it. Instead of the regular solid ground around the other cabins (except for the Pluto and Jupiter ones), there was soft, fluffy, golden sand. In front of the cabin was a little front porch with a white, wicker chair with a light blue cushion on it. In front of the chair was a small, glass, coffee table. The second Percy's feet hit the sand, he had a flash back to the woman again.

They were on the beach, laughing happily on a swing set, watching the sunset. The boy was older now, about five or six. But, the woman looked like she hadn't aged a bit. They were talking about how one day, when the boy was older, they would buy their own beach house and live there all year long. _Just think, _said the woman_, one day we'll have a house just like the very one behind us, all to our selves. We could go there anytime we want, and do whatever we want, whenever we want._

_Yeah! Yeah!_ The little boy agreed.

The mother laughed and put her arm around the small little boy.

_I love you, _she whispered into his tiny ear.

_I love you, too, _he whispered back. He snuggled right up next to her, putting his small head on her shoulder, staring off into the sunset.

Percy woke up from his day dream.

From the outside of the house, it looked like a small one story house. But on the inside, it was a three one story mansion with gleaming marble floors and white furniture with little blue and golden accents all over the place.

Percy hadn't realized it, but he was holding his breath.

"This-is-AMAZING, Reyna!" Percy stammered.

"You think this is cool?" she responded. "You should see the Jupiter cabin. It's huge. Along with invisible servants, it's perfect. We put a charm on all of our houses, but most are still only one or two stories. They may look small, but on the inside they're huge. We're a little advanced for our time."

Reyna stared at Percy for about ten seconds as if she were inspecting him for approval. She looked up and down. Her eyes were a little freighting and she had her arm crossed. Percy cleared his throught and she shook her head like trying to wake up from a day dream.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I've got ADHD," she explained.

"So do I!" said Percy. "Well, at least I think I do."

Reyna smiled another crooked smile. "Alright," she said. "Well, Breakfast is at 7:30 a.m., lunch is at 12:30 p.m., and dinner is at 6:30p.m. Classes start at 8:30. Since you're the only one in your cabin, you get to choose what cabin you have class with. If I were you, I'd stick with the Minerva cabin. Well behaved, smart, obedient. Or if you like pranks and getting into trouble go with Mercury. If you want to be mocked and have your social life ruined, go with Aphrodite. Curfew is 9:30 and lights off at 11:00. If you're caught out of bed you clean dishes and get stables duty for a week. Speaking from experience, don't get out of bed after curfew. If you have any questions, just ask for Reyna in the Marscabin. Okay? Do you need anything else?"

"Wait," Percy said," if there are Roman gods, are there Greek gods, too?"

Reyna froze and her body went rigid. Her eyes started to squint a sort of death squint, like he went too far.

"We don't usually don't like to talk about that sort of thing here, okay?" she said dryly. Her usual soft, sweet voice was harsh and cold.

"Uh, okay. Sorry," said Percy.

"See you tonight," she said and stiffly walked out of the room.

_What did I do wrong?_ wondered Percy._ It's just a simple question_. He wandered off to the bathroom, where he washed up and changed for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

And you're sure that they said Romans?" questioned Chiron.

"Positive," said Annabeth. She herself had been trying struggling to figure out why those evil, self-centered Romans had sent all those terrible beasts after them. Because of them, the Nike, Artemis, and half of the Demeter cabin were no longer in existence, all that was left were 2 and a half piles of ashes. One of the dragons must've had a bad taco by the looks of how hard and fast he was spewing out nasty, fire breath.

"Hmmm, well this is all a very interesting story you're telling me, Annabeth," he said. "Could perhaps the monster have been lying to you just to get you off track to escape?"

"But how could they have known that we've been thinking about them so much since they took Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth protested.

Chiron lifted a dark, fuzzy, untrimmed eyebrow at her when she said "Seaweed Brain". She never knew why, but Chiron never liked her calling him 'Seaweed Brain'. So what, if he was someone who was supposed to the fate of the world, choosing to either save everything that wasn't already in total chaos or cause the down fall of Olympus for all eternity? It didn't matter that he was the son of the ever all mighty and powerful Poseidon, one of the three strongest gods who could crush her along with everyone else o the planet if he was having a bad hair day. She could call him whatever the heck she wanted to.

"Sorry, I meant Percy," she said.

Chiron sighed and pushed himself up from the table with his arms, then unfolded the back legs and then the front." I just don't know Annabeth. It doesn't sound reasonable and the facts just don't add up," Chiron stated his opinion. "If the Romans wanted to destroy the camp, then why didn't they just do so themselves? They know that we already lost most of our valuable campers fighting Kronos."

"Maybe they don't know Beckendorf died yet," suggested Annabeth. "Remember what he did to them last time?"

Chiron went back to a few years ago, where he saw a small, African American, athletic looking boy who had just had a long, silver sword in his hand. HE was up against a tall, muscular, male Roman camper who must've been at least 18, which was nothing compared to Beckendorf's small 13 year old body. As soon as Beckendorf got within 5 feet of the camper, he screamed a battle cry and charged the boy. The boy, looking a little frightened but as confident as ever, did not run away from the camper, but stood there and waited for him to strike. Just as the camper was about to bring the sword down on Beckendorf's head, he quickly dodged out of the way. The camper had realized he had dodged the sword, so he turned on his heel, and hit Beckendorf's sword with his own, causing it to fly into the nearest pine tree. Beckendorf had looked like he lost some of his confidence, like any boy would when he was weaponless in front of a 6' 5", 2 ton camper with a huge pointy object in his hand, but still had a glimmer of hope in his eyes. The camper was laughing madly, knowing he had won this battle, and threw down his sword on the dirt and leaves. He stomped over to Beckendorf, and grabbed him tightly around the neck and lifting him up in the air. Beckendorf was starting to turn little blue and panicked, kicking his feet wildly at the camper. Of course, the camper felt nothing from his kicks. Beckendorf was starting to lose consciousness, but then he did something any 13 year old boy would do in this type of situation- he kicked him in the groin. The camper dropped Beckendorf, giving him an opportunity for him to rum off.

Chiron grinned,"Yes, I'm sure any human being would be terrified and scared for life, but, I don't think it would be enough for them to never attack again. We knew they would attack eventually, we just should have prepared more."

"Keep in mind," started Annabeth, "Hera switched Percy and Jason, not the Roman's. We've got something they want, and they've got something we want. This may sound kind of dumb for a child of Athena, but can't we just do a quick exchange?"

"No," responded Chiron, "There are two reasons. One: Hera would never make something that simple. Two: The Romans would assume it was a trick and destroy us.

Annabeth frowned, "That's true. Why does this have to be so complicated?"

"Annabeth, I have never in all my years seen you give up this easily. Do you think that Euclid figured out all those geometric problems without a few miscalculations? O Hercules ran into a few problems while performing the "labors of Hercules" without a little side tracking? Of course they did! Don't give up yet! We'll get him back safe eventually."

"Fine, I won't give up yet. But, it's almost as if the gods don't care about us. Like, they want us to fight. If we don't get him back, won't there be a fight between the gods? I mean, Poseidon will blame Hera for taking Percy, then Zeus will get all angry at him for blaming his wife, then the gods will have to choose sides and fight. That's how it usually is."

Chiron shrugged, "I don't know, Annabeth. I'm not going to lie to you. It is likely, if we don't get him back. Sounds like something the gods would do. But, we can't lose hope, not yet. Judging by how powerful Jason is, they want him back just as much as we want Percy.

There was a moment of silence.

"What if they're changing him?" asked Annabeth. "What if they're telling lies about us. What if they're teaching him to hate us? What if I ever had to face him in battle? You know I would never be able to do that! I could never hurt him."

"Don't worry, Annabeth," said Chiron gently. "The Romans are probably thinking the exact same thing as us at this exact moment. I give you my word; you will never have to face him in battle. Even if you did-"

Annabeth looked up at him with her grey pleading eyes. They looked like the eyes she had they had just met each other for the first time, her begging him to save Thalia, when there was nothing he could do.

"-which you won't, you'd be strong enough. You were able to take down Luke. That took incredible strength," he finished.

"You're right," said Annabeth. "I'm just so afraid that those stupid Romans will hurt him."

Chiron looked at her. "I know, but they wouldn't dare. They're wiser than that. They know that if they hurt Percy, we'll hurt Jason, which we wouldn't. Keep in mind, Jason is almost as strong as Percy. They need him."

"When will we tell the rest of the campers about how the Romans are after us?" Annabeth asked.

"We'll tell them tomorrow morning at breakfast. As for us discussing this further, we'll talk early before breakfast. Understand?" said Chiron.

"I just wish we had told him about this sooner," said Annabeth.

"As do I Annabeth," he replied. He checked his watch," It's past curfew, get some rest. It's been a long day. As for me, I must go listen to some Dean Martin music before I retire to my bed."

Annabeth gave a half-hearted smile,"Good night, Chiron"

"Good night, Annabeth."

Annabeth turned her back and walked into the dark, misty night


	5. Chapter 5

**Not too much excitement in this chapter, just trying to move it along. Sorry it took so long to write. Thanks soooo much for being so patient! Oh! By the way, I got a Fiction Press account. I'm under the same name, so check it out! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

Midway through his flight from Toronto to JFK airport, Grover started to feel airsick. He quickly got the attention of a flight attendant in a white blouse and a skirt as grey as Annabeth's eyes. She had hair so blond it looked white pulled back tightly into a neat bun. She had on fire-truck red lipstick. She had on navy heels and she was as skinny as a rail. Her face strangely reminded Grover of a ferret. She had a permanent crystal-white smile.

"Yes, how may I make your flight more convenient for your needs?" she asked in a high peppy voice only a cheerleader could have.

"Yes, um," he looked at the woman's gold etched name plate. In fancy cursive letters was written "OLIVIA". "Olivia. How much longer is this flight?"

"Well, right now we are flying over Vermont and have to stop in Connecticut. So, about two to four hours," she answered back.

"Thanks. Do you have anything for feeling sick?" Asked Grover.

"We have Tums an Airborne. Would you like one of those?" she responded.

"Were either tested on animals?" questioned Grover.

The flight attendant momentarily lost her smile, but it quickly reappeared. "I'm not sure, sir. Why don't I go back and check."

"Thank you"

As the woman walked off, the man who was sitting next to Grover, who was sleeping, shifted so that he was laying his head on Grover's shoulder. He looked at the man with disgust. After about fifteen seconds, he felt something warm and wet on his shirt. He looked to find the man drooling all over his new leather jacket.

"Aw, crud," complained Grover and he gently nudged the man off his shoulder, just as the attendant came back.

"Tums is used on animals, sir. So, I would assume you would like Airborne?"

"Yes, please," said Grover. She handed him a fairly large pill and went to go help a man two rows up.

Grover unfastened his seatbelt, picked up his crutch, went towards the bathroom, and waited for the door to open. After about 2 minutes, a woman walked out with her kid, holding his hand, nodded at Grover, and steered her son to they're seat four rows up. He picked up a plastic cup and filled it with water.

_What's the matter with Percy?_ Wondered Grover. _Did_ _they find out who took him? Judging by the sound of Annabeth's voice, it's not the greatest new in the world. But I don't think that he's hurt. No, he can fight for himself. _Grover put the white oval pill in his mouth quickly picked up the cup, and took a sip.

_I should've put another empathy link on him, I knew it. I could've figured out who took him and he could've been back at camp right now. Talking with Annabeth about how he could kick her butt in a water balloon fight and she would be defending herself. Then they'd argue and she would walk away and he'd squirt her in the butt with some of Long Island sound and she'd attack him. Oh, how I miss camp. _

He stared at the empty clear plastic cup and took a bite, then finished it off.

_We'll find him soon, _He thought to himself. _I can feel it._

He opened the bathroom door and got back to his seat. The minute he sat back down, the kid behind him started kicking the seat.

_Thanks, Zeus _Thought Grover the airplane shook.

_SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! _Then it stopped, but the kid certainly didn't_._

_Two to four hours till home._


	6. Chapter 6

**BIG PERCABETH CHAPTER!**

Percy arrived to dinner in a purple tee-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. His hair was dripping little droplets of BLOOD! (No, I'm just kidding, it was water.) From his steaming hot shower and it was now parted right through the middle, as usual.

He walked up to Reyna, who turned around, ending her conversation with whoever she was talking to, and was startled to see Percy there.

"Oh, hey," she said. She was dressed in the same clothes as before, but instead had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, her silver highlights shimmering in the sunset. The fact that her hair fit into a pony tail surprised Percy.

There was a moment of awkward silence. "So, I'm sorry I kind of blew up at you earlier. We just don't really like to talk about that here," Reyna spoke up.

"It's okay," Percy said kindly.

"By the way, I never caught your name."

Percy hesitated. "I'm not sure, really."

Reyna lifted an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah"

Reyna studied him again. "Possible concussion. Don't worry, I've had like five," she smile. "DO you remember anything, you know, before the fall?"

"Nothing," Percy said.

Percy put his hand in his left jean pocket and felt something cold and crumpled in his pocket. He pulled it out and unfolded a piece of the plastic-textured paper. Inside was an image of three people, all in an orange tee-shirts. They read "Camp Half-Blood" across the shirts with a Pegasus galloping (or flying?) in the middle. It had a tall, lean girl with blond hair curled like a princesses. She was wherein the shirt, jeans, and Nike sneakers on. She was planting a gentle kiss on a boys lips, with black hair, and green eyes.

_That's me_, thought Percy.

Next to them, was a boy the same height as Percy, maybe an inch or two shorter. He had on a fake disgusted look on his face, probably at the fact they were smooching right in front of him. He had sloppy, curly brown hair and no pants on. Instead of where legs were supposed to be, were furry little goat legs, with the hooves and everything.

Behind them was a two story, blue house with white shutters and a white porch and steps.

On the back of the picture was a note written in sharpie. It read:

"_Dear Seaweed Brain,_

_ Just in case._

_ Love, Wise girl"_

Taped on the back was a gold collage ring.

Then Percy had another vision.

_He and this "Wise girl" person were underwater, in what seemed to be a massive air-bubble. They were underwater, laughing at something. Her arms were around his neck. _

_ "Hey, Seaweed Brain," she said with a serious look on._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Do you think that we're gonna be around for the next prophecy? I know before we were rudely barged in on we were joking about it. But, do you think we will be around for it?"_

_ Percy thought for a moment. "Well, I think we should just leave it up to the gods. If they decide it will, we'll just have to keep in mind that we already defeated one, how can one more be any different?"_

_ Wise girl smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I sure hope you're right."_

Then the vision ended.

Reyna looked at the back of the picture, and snatched it away gently. Percy released the photo, and let Reyna study it. She looked at the picture quickly and skimmed the note. She rubbed her finger over the ring.

"Who's 'Wise girl'?" she asked with distaste.

"I don't know."

Another moment of awkward silence.

"Come on," started Reyna. "There's someone I need to introduce you to."

"Who?"

"The person who runs the camp. A man named Romulus."

…

Reyna and Percy approached a man with a man with a scraggly beard. He had on a white toga and a slightly dirt stained breastplate. On his feet he wore old fashioned sandals (like two millennia old fashioned).

"Hi, Romulus," said Reyna.

"_Salve, _Reyna." He had a hint of a smile. He looked somewhat strict but gave off the kind of cool guy feeling. "And who is this young man?"

"Ah, well, I'm not sure. Well, I know who he is, just not his name," responded Reyna. "He was riding a black Pegasus over camp and fell. He's been staying with us in the infirmary for two weeks. He has power over water, so my guess is son of Neptune. Very rare, right? We found a note in his pocket referring to him as "Seaweed Brain".

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Seaweed Brain." He said with a smile. He shook Percy's hand.

"Percy," he said out of nowhere.

Romulus raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you didn't know your name?"

"I didn't. Well, I guess I _thought _I didn't."

"Well, then. Anyways, you may call me Romulus," he said. "Reyna? Can I talk to you for a moment? It's about… Jason."

Reyna's eyes shot open. Percy had realized she had momentarily stopped breathing.

"Yes, of course," she turned toward Percy. "Just go sit at the Mars table and make yourself comfortable. If they doubt who you are, tell the Reyna said she's kick their butts in Dodge ball if they don't quit it."

"Sure, no problem," Percy responded. Reyna walked away with Romulus away. He turned towards the table and thought to himself, _who is Jason, and why did Reyna react like that?_


End file.
